Shadowfang14's Toy Story
by Shadowfang14
Summary: Inuyasha has always been Edward Elric's favorite toy. But when a newcomer, Jack Frost, shows up, Inuyasha gets jealous and insecure.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: _Hello, readers! It is I, Shadowfang14, with yet another story! As you might have guessed from the title, this is a rewrite of the Pixar classic, Toy Story. This is actually the second story rewrite I've done. However, I haven't seen the original movie in a while, so I'll have to go back and watch it again before working on the actual story. Until then, here's a list of who's who. Keep your eyes peeled for the story!_

**Cast List**:

Woody-Inuyasha

Buzz Lightyear-Jack Frost

Bo Peep-Kagome

Sheep-Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara

Slinky-Wander

Mr. Potato Head-Benson

Hamm-Tazelwurm

Rex-Mavis

Army Men-Penguins

Binoculars-Beast Boy

Shark Toy-Koga

R/C-C.A.R

Andy-Ed

Molly-Al

Andy's Mom-Tricia

Sid-Vicky

Hannah-Tootie

Scud-Spike

Squeaky Alien Toys-Gir

Mutant Toys-Miscellaneous Others


	2. Inuyasha and Ed

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own Toy Story or any of the characters in this parody story. _

**Chapter One-Ed and Inuyasha**

Boxes were stacked in a kid's room, arranged and drawn on to look like buildings. One of them had a 'wanted poster' of an angry-looking gumball machine. Suddenly, a toy version of the very same gumball machine was placed on the ground, a toy gun in its hand.

"Alright everyone, this is a stick-up!" A voice said. "Don't anybody move! Now empty that safe!" The little boy grabbed another toy/piggy bank, a weird red reptilian-looking creature in a green sweater, and, turning it over, shook it until some coins fell out. The boy made the gumball laugh evilly.

"Ooh, hoo hoo! Money, money, money!" As he kissed the money, the boy made a Japanese schoolgirl doll say

"Stop it! Stop it, you mean old gumball machine!"

"Quiet, Kagome!" The boy made the gumball machine say. "Or your friends get run over!" On a toy car track, four other toys were shown-a monk with a short black ponytail and purple robe, a girl in black and pink clothes with a giant boomerang strapped to her back, a little red-haired fox boy, and a small, white-furred cat with red eyes and two tails.

"Kagome! Help us!" The boy made the toys say.

"Oh no, not my friends!" The boy made the doll, Kagome, say. "Somebody do something!"

Soon after she said this, the boy brought out another toy-a boy with long white hair, a red kimono, dog ears, and a large sword. The boy pulled a string on the dog boy's back, making him say

"Give it up, demon!"

"Oh no! Inuyasha!" The boy made the gumball machine say.

"I'm here to stop you, One-Eyed Ben!" 'Inuyasha' said. The boy popped off one of the gumball machine's eyes, making him say

"D'oh! How'd you know it was me?!"

"Are you going to come quietly?" The boy made Inuyasha ask.

"Ya can't touch me, half-demon!" The boy made the gumball machine, Benson, say. "I brought my henchman," The boy set down an orange alien toy with a green hat and a slinky in the middle. "With a built-in force field!" He pulled up the top half of the alien, Wander, demonstrating the slinky.

"Well I brought my vampire who eats force field aliens!" The boy made Inuyasha say as he pulled out a doll of a vampire girl with black hair and a cute little black dress. He then made the vampire, Mavis, 'attack' Wander, dragging him away as he screamed

"Ow, ow, ow!"

"You're going to jail, Ben." 'Inuyasha' said as the boy picked Benson up and dropped him in a crib. "Say goodbye to the wife and gumdrops." The boy's baby brother, Alphonse, or Al for short, laughed in delight at the toy in his crib, picking Benson up and drooling on him before hitting him on the top of his crib. (**A/N**: _Yes, for the sake of the story, Al is six years younger than Ed instead of a year apart_) The hapless 'outlaw's' arm fell near Inuyasha, who was then picked up by his owner, six-year-old Edward Elric, or Ed for short. Edward was a bright, happy child with big golden hair the same color as his eyes. Like all children, Ed loved his toys, but Inuyasha was his favorite. He even wore a headband with dog ears like Inuyasha's. The little boy's golden eyes were bright with delight as he cheered

"You saved the day again, Inuyasha!" He pulled Inuyasha's string again, making him say

"You're my best pal!" Ed rearranged some of the boxes that had demons drawn on them, wide smile never leaving his face.

"Come on, let's round up some demons!" He made Inuyasha 'slay' the demons, then ran over and put him on a spy car. Picking up a remote, he drove the car, (aptly named C.A.R) into another box, with Inuyasha still on it.

"Way to go, pal!" Ed high-fived Inuyasha, before putting him on his shoulders to make it look like he was walking through a scenic Japanese forest.

"Come on, Inuyasha!" As they reached the stairs, Ed put Inuyasha on the banister, making him slide down while he ran down the stairs, making it down and catching Inuyasha as he flew through the air, hugging him affectionately. Ed then ran to a chair with him, sitting down and spinning around in it.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" He grinned at his favorite toy, setting him near the base of the chair and pulling the knob, making the footrest pop out. This sent Inuyasha flying through the air, landing perfectly on the armrest of another chair.

"Score!" Ed shouted happily. Inuyasha fell to the left as Ed's mom, Tricia, came into the living room, boxes in her hands.

"Wow, cool!" Ed said.

"What do you think?" Tricia asked.

"Aw, this looks great, Mom!" Ed said happily as he joined his mom in the dining room.

"Okay, birthday boy." Tricia laughed.

"Wow, look at that, so cool!" Ed cheered, bouncing up and down like the excitable bundle of energy he was. "Can we bring this after we move?"

"Sure!" Tricia agreed.

"Yeah!" Ed said, bouncing up and down again.

"Now go get Al. Your friends should be here soon." Ed ran over and picked Inuyasha up.

"It's party time, Inuyasha!" He ran upstairs excitedly and back into his room, where he made Inuyasha wave to Al, who was still pulverizing Benson.

"Hey there, little buddy!" Ed put Inuyasha on his bed, pulling his string one last time.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha's voice box said as Ed lifted his baby brother out of his crib.

"Come on, Al! Oh, you're getting heavy!" He quickly turned back to his favorite toy. "See you later, Inuyasha!" And with that, he closed the door, making his way back down to the party.

A couple moments after Ed left, Inuyasha blinked, getting up on his own.

"Huh? The birthday party's today?" He said in surprise. He then looked around the room. "Okay guys, the coast is clear!"

Slowly, the other toys started to come out. C.A.R drove out of Ed's closet, a green-skinned and haired boy in a black and magenta costume jumped off the bookshelf, a man with a wolf tail and long, black hair in a ponytail peeked out of the toy chest, and Benson, whose parts were scattered all around, pulled himself off the floor.

"Ages 3 and up, it's on my box!" He complained, literally pulling himself together. "Ages _3 and up_! I'm not supposed to be babysitting Prince Drool!" As the other toys bustled about, the red creature, a Tazelwurm, picked up the money that had spilled out of him, tossing it back into the slot on his back. Benson then walked over to him, his facial parts all mixed up.

"Hey Taz, look, I'm Picasso!" The Tazelwurm stared at him for about a second before saying

"I don't get it."

"You uncultured nightcrawler!" he said as the Tazelwurm slithered away. "What are you looking at, you ectopus?" He asked a green, octopus-like ghost toy in annoyance. The ectopus just gave Benson a confused look as he stormed off.

"Hey Skipper, have you seen Wander?" Inuyasha asked a penguin toy next to him.

"Negatory." The penguin answered.

"Okay, thanks." Inuyasha said. He'd worry about finding Wander later. For now, he had more important things to do.


	3. Staff Meeting

**Disclaimer**: _I own nothing but my own imagination._

**Chapter Two-Staff Meeting**

"Hey Wander, where'd you go?" Inuyasha asked..

"Right here, Inuyasha!" The cheerful alien toy announced as he came out from under the bed, pushing out a checkerboard. "I'll be red this time."

"No, Wander..." Inuyasha started to say, but Wander cut him off.

"Well alright then, you can be red if you want."

"Not now Wander, I've got some bad news." Inuyasha announced.

"Bad news?!" Wander exclaimed, perhaps a bit too loudly. Inuyasha tried to shut him up, but the damage was done-all the other toys stopped what they were doing and stared at the two of them.

"Look, just gather everyone up for a staff meeting, okay?" Inuyasha instructed. "And be happy." Wander started to walk off, and Inuyasha shouted after him

"Be happy!" Wander laughed and picked up the pace, and Inuyasha called out

"Staff meeting, people! Sonic, Tails, podium duty." The two aforementioned toys hurried off to do their duty, and Wander called out to some of the other toys

"Staff meeting, you guys! Come on you guys, let's go!" As everyone got into position, Inuyasha looked around the room until he finally saw the thing he had been searching for.

"Alright, who moved my doodle pad way over here?!" As he walked over to get it, Mavis jumped in front of him, hissing and trying to pull a scary face. Inuyasha, unperturbed, asked

"Hey. How's it going, Mavis?"

"Were you scared?" The vampire girl asked hopefully. "Tell me honestly!" Inuyasha smirked.

"Come on. It'll take more than that to scare _me_."

"Well, I'm going for fearsome, here!" Mavis said, disappointed. "I just don't feel it! I think I'm just coming off as annoying!"

_Wonder what would ever give her **that **idea_? Inuyasha thought sarcastically. He was then suddenly pulled out of his thoughts by someone grabbing the collar of his robe and pulling him over to them.

"Huh? What the...?!" Before he could say another word, he found himself face-to-face with Kagome.

"Oh, uh, hey Kagome." The schoolgirl smiled.

"You did a great job saving the guys earlier." She complimented him. Inuyasha fought back the urge to blush.

"It was nothing." Even though Inuyasha put on a tough guy act most of the time, Kagome was his one weakness. Whenever he was around her, he melted like butter.

Kagome smiled coyly up at Inuyasha.

"What do you say I get Miroku and Sango to watch Shippo tonight?" Inuyasha smirked, and it took all of his willpower not to laugh like an idiot.

"Sounds like a plan!"

"Remember, I'm just a couple of blocks away!" Kagome called out as she walked off.

"Come on, come on, smaller toys up front!" Wander said, getting everyone into place. "Hey Inuyasha, come on!" Snapping back to reality, Inuyasha hurried to start the staff meeting. Walking up to the 'podium' Sonic and Tails had set up, he picked up a toy microphone to get started.

"Okay, first item-has everyone picked a moving buddy?" The toys looked around at each other in surprise and the Tazelwurm, who was up on a shelf, asked

"Moving buddy? You can't be serious!"

"I didn't know we were supposed to have one already!" Mavis said.

"Do we have to hold hands?" Benson asked, holding his own arm. The other toys burst out laughing, which annoyed Inuyasha.

"You guys think this is a joke?!" He snapped. "We've only got one week before the move, and I don't want anyone left behind! So if you don't have a moving buddy yet, get on it!" Calming down, he continued "Next-Tuesday night's Plastic Corrosion Awareness meeting was a big success, and I think Pearl deserves some credit for putting that together." He turned to a white-skinned ballerina with a pearl embedded in her forehead, a genuine smile on his face.

"Thanks, Pearl."

"You're welcome." The ballerina said, flattered.

"Yeah, and one minor note here;" Inuyasha lifted up the corner of the page he was reading to look at something on the next page. "Ed's birthday party has been moved to today." He looked back up at the group. "Next we have..." He didn't get a chance to finish. Everyone started panicking, talking all together at once.

"What?!" Mavis asked in surprise. "What do you mean the party's today?! His birthday's not til next week!"

"What's going on down there; is his mom losing her marbles?!" The Tazelwurm demanded, just as surprised.

"_Obviously_, she wanted to have the party before the move." Inuyasha said. "Personally, I'm not worried! You guys shouldn't be, either!"

"Of course Inuyasha's not worried!" Benson started indignantly. "He's been Ed's favorite since kindergarten!"

"Hey hey, Benson!" Wander held his palms out, trying to calm him and everyone else down. "If Inuyasha says it's alright, that's good enough for me! He's never steered us wrong before!"

"Come on, you guys!" Inuyasha said. "We go through this every Christmas and birthday!"

"But what if Ed gets another vampire?!" Mavis asked worriedly. "A mean one?! Sweet Rabies, I just don't think I could take that kind of rejection!"

"No one's getting replaced!" Inuyasha said firmly. "This is _Ed_ we're talking about! It doesn't matter how much we're played with, just as long as we're here for Ed when he needs us! That's what we were made for!"

"Pardon me." The Tazelwurm started. "I hate to break up the Staff Meeting but..._they're here_! Birthday guests at 3 o'clock!"

"Everyone stay calm!" Inuyasha instructed the others. His words went ignored, however, as everyone ran to the windows. Inuyasha rolled his eyes in defeat. "Meeting adjourned."

**A/N**: _Well, I hope you guys are liking the story so far. I hope Inuyasha isn't coming across as too OOC. I'm trying to keep him and everyone else in character as much as I can. Like with Corpse Groom, I'm probably going to change some moments and stuff to better fit the characters. Be kind and leave reviews!_


	4. Operation Birthday

**Disclaimer**: _Please. If I owned anything, would there really be any need for me to write a fanfic?_

**Chapter Three-Operation Birthday **

The other toys got on the desk with the Tazelwurm, who grimaced when he saw the guests arriving with birthday presents.

"Oh boy, would you take a look at those presents?" He asked.

"I can't see a thing!" Benson complained. Popping his eyes out, he held them above everyone else so that he could see outside too.

"Yessir, we're next months garage sale fodder for sure." The Tazelwurm remarked bleakly as he saw a kid walking into the house with a big box.

"Are there any vampire-shaped ones?" Mavis asked nervously.

"They're all in boxes!" The Tazelwurm hissed at her. "And even if they weren't, how could we even tell when vampires look almost exactly like humans?!"

"They're getting bigger!" Mavis noted worriedly.

"Hold on just a sec, there's a nice little one over there!" Wander pointed out as he saw Winry Rockbell, one of Ed's friends, walk towards the house with what looked like a little box. However, she turned to the side, revealing it to actually be long, and everyone screamed. Down on the ground, Inuyasha facepalmed.

_Why did I have to get stuck with this bunch of idiots?! _

"We're doomed!" Mavis said.

"Hey!" Inuyasha shouted. "If I send out the penguins, will all of you calm down?!"

"Yes, we promise!" Mavis answered, forcing herself to calm down for his sake.

"Great." Inuyasha said dryly. "Save your batteries."

"Good idea, Inuyasha." The Tazelwurm said approvingly. "That's using the old noodle!" Inuyasha jumped on Ed's bed, facing Skipper, who was on the chest of drawers nearby.

"Skipper, I need you to establish a recon post downstairs, Code Red! You know what to do!"

"Aye aye, captain!" Skipper said, saluting. He jumped down to join the other three penguins-Private, Rico, and Kowalski.

"Alright boys, you heard the dog-man! Code Red! Repeat, we are at Code Red! Recon Plan: Charlie, execute! Let's move, move, move, move!" As the other toys watched, the penguins slid on their bellies across the floor. As they reached the door, Rico and Kowalski cupped their flippers to catapult Private into the air, where he grabbed the doorknob and turned, opening the door. Skipper went outside first, and when he was sure that it was safe, motioned for Kowalski to come out. The tall, lean penguin looked around the corner, then motioned to Rico and Private, who carried a recording device. The penguins edged around the stairwell, making sure to keep out of sight as they looked down. Tricia told Ed and his friends

"Alright, come on kids! Everyone in the living room, it's almost time for the presents!" The kids ran in excitedly, and Tricia walked off. Skipper motioned to Rico, who had a parachute from another toy attached to his back. He jumped down, making sure to open the parachute, then did a quick survey. The coast was clear. Skipper tossed down part of a jump rope, and Rico held it steady as Skipper and Private slid down.

* * *

Back in Ed's room, the toys gathered around to listen to the penguins' report via radio.

"Alright, gangway, gangway!" The Tazelwurm called as he slithered among the others. Inuyasha turned the radio on, turning to the others with a cocky grin.

"_This _is how we find out what's in those presents."

* * *

The penguins slid across the floor as Tricia's voice was heard calling from the living room

"Alright, who's hungry?! Here comes the chips!" Skipper motioned to his men, and they all froze in their standard 'action figure' poses.

"I've got Cool Ranch and barbecue!" Tricia opened the door and, not looking where she was going, accidentally stepped on Private.

"Ow! What in the world?" The normally amiable mom frowned as she swept the toys away with her foot. "I thought I told him to pick these up!"

* * *

"Shouldn't they be there by now?!" Mavis asked. "What's taking them so long?!"

"Look, these guys are professionals." Inuyasha tried to assure her. "It's not like they're lying down on the job!"

* * *

Unknown to him, that's _exactly _what the penguins were doing, though not by choice. Naturally, Skipper was the first one up. He motioned for the others to get up, and they pulled themselves up and slid off. Or Rico did, anyway. Private, whose wing had been crushed when Tricia accidentally stepped on him, pitiably used his good wing to pull himself forward while saying

"Go on without me, Skipper! I'll only slow down the mission!"

"A good soldier never leaves a man behind!" Skipper said as he slid over and helped the other penguin up. He motioned to Kowalski, who was still upstairs, and he lowered the recording device down. Rico slid across the floor on his belly and grabbed the device, then slid over to a potted plant outside the kitchen. Skipper made his way over with the injured Private, managing to get them both in, narrowly avoiding a ball bouncing along the floor right behind them.

"Okay, everybody settle down!" Tricia's voice called out. "Pick a spot!" Rico turned on the recording device, then moved over to look out at Ed and the other kids, glancing at Skipper, who was patting Private on the back and giving him a 'you did fine' look.

* * *

"Come in Mother Bird, this is Alpha Bravo!" Skipper's voice came over the radio, much to everyone's excitement.

"This is it!" Inuyasha said triumphantly. "Everyone be quiet!" He pressed his ear to the radio to listen as Skipper announced

"Ed's opening the first present now."

"Audrey! Audrey! Audrey!" Benson chanted. When the other toys stared at him, he remarked "Hey, I can dream, can't I?"

"The bow's coming off." Skipper said. "He's ripping the wrapping paper. It's a...it's a lunchbox! We've got a lunchbox here!"

"A lunchbox?!" Inuyasha said in disbelief, but also secretly in relief.

"Lunchbox?!" Benson echoed, equally as surprised.

"For lunch!" Wander laughed.

"Alright, second present." Skipper said. "It appears to be...okay, it's bedsheets!"

"Who invited _that _kid?!" Benson asked.

* * *

As Skipper watched, Tricia took a third present off the pile. Pretty soon, Ed had gotten through most of his presents.

"Aw, only one left!" Tricia picked up the only remaining present to give it to her son.

* * *

"Alright, we're on the last present now." Skipper said.

"Last present!" Inuyasha announced. Their worries were almost over!

"It's a big one." Skipper commented, making Beast Boy shiver. "It's a...it's a board game! Repeat, Battleship!" The toys all cheered. None of them were getting replaced after all! Inuyasha smirked down at the others in an 'I-told-you-so' kind of way, and the Tazelwurm slapped Benson on the back, causing some of his parts to fall out.

"Hey, watch it!" He said angrily.

"Sorry, gumball." the Tazelwurm apologized.

* * *

"Mission accomplished." Skipper said to Rico and Private. "Pack it up men, we're going home."

* * *

"Didn't I tell you?" Inuyasha asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Nothing to worry about!"

"I knew you were right all along, Inuyasha!" Wander said. "Never doubted you for a second!" He cast a meaningful look at Benson, who was picking up his parts from the floor.

* * *

As Rico and Private started to pick up the recording device, Tricia called out

"Wait a minute, what do we have here?!" She pulled out an extra present from the closet, the blue wrapping paper decorated in snowflakes.

"Turn that thing back on!" Skipper ordered.

* * *

"Mother Bird, come in Mother Bird!" Inuyasha, who was still gloating, whipped his head around in surprise at the new transmission. "Mom has pulled a surprise present from the closet! Ed's opening it! He's really excited about this one! It's a huge package!" Just then, Phineas stepped in front of the package, blocking Skipper's view.

"One of the kids is in the way! I can't see it!" Benson made the sign of the cross as Inuyasha looked worriedly at the radio.

"It's a..." The kids cheered as Ed held what looked like a toy sleigh above his head. Finally, Mavis couldn't take it anymore.

"It's a _what_?! WHAT IS IT?!" She shook one of the legs of the nightstand, causing the radio to fall to the floor, the batteries popping out.

"Oh no!"

"You klutz!" Benson yelled at her. "Now we'll never know what it is!"

"Way to go, Mavis!" The Tazelwurm said.

"Sorry!" Mavis apologized as he and Benson tried to put the batteries back in

"No, turn them around!" Inuyasha yelled.

"You're putting them in backwards!" The Tazelwurm hissed at Benson.

"Plus is positive, minus is negative!" Inuyasha yelled. Losing his patience for the second time that day, he jumped off the bed. "Oh, let me!" He pushed Benson out of the way and started trying to put the batteries in himself, mentally cursing.

* * *

Downstairs, Ed, his new toy in hand, ran out of the living room, his friends close behind him.

"Come on, guys!"

* * *

"Red alert, red alert!" Skipper said urgently. "Ed is coming upstairs!"

Inuyasha had finally managed to get the batteries in, only to hear Skipper say

"Resume your positions!"

"ED'S COMING!" Inuyasha shouted in a panic. "Everybody, back to your places!" Nobody needed to be told twice. They all hurried off back to their original positions, and Inuyasha, who had climbed back onto Ed's bed, fell limp as the door opened and the kids exploded in.

**A/N**: _Hope you guys liked the longer chapter! Next chapter is when we finally meet Jack! Please, please, PLEASE leave reviews, guys! I haven't been getting any, and it feels like I'm doing all this work for nothing! Pretty please?_


	5. The Ice Boy Cometh

**Disclaimer**: _I own it like I own the ocean._

**Chapter Four-The Ice Boy Cometh**

A deafening noise filled the room as Ed and his friends ran in, Ed holding his new present in his hands.

"Look, his staff lights up!" A kid said excitedly.

"Take that, Pitch!" Ed said.

"Make space, this is where the sleigh lands!" A kid knocked Inuyasha off the bed, setting down a toy sleigh. Inuyasha slid down the sheets as the kids continued gushing over the new toy.

Tricia's voice then called from downstairs

"Come down guys, time for games!" As quickly as they had come in, the kids ran outside, taking their rambunctious laughter with them. The other toys peeked out from the closet and, when they were sure that it was safe to come out, everyone piled out and started walking to the bed to look at what the kids had set down.

"What is it?" Wander asked. "What the heck is up there?"

"Inuyasha, who's up there with you?" Mavis called up. Inuyasha answered by coughing as he crawled out from under the bed.

"Inuyasha? What're you doing under the bed?" Wander asked in surprise.

"Uh, nothing." Inuyasha said, standing up and brushing himself off. "I'm sure Ed was just a little excited. Just too much cake and ice cream. It's just a mistake!" He crossed his arms and looked off to the side and Benson laughed

"Well that 'mistake' is sitting in your spot, Inuyasha."

"Have you been replaced?!" Mavis gasped.

"Hey, what'd I say?!" Inuyasha asked. "Nobody's getting replaced! Now let's just get a look at whatever or _whoever _is up there!" He climbed up the sheets to Ed's bed and stared in open-mouthed shock at the toy in front of him.

The action figure was of a teenage boy with a blue hoodie and brown pants. Like Inuyasha he was barefoot and had white hair, though his was shorter. In his right hand he was holding a curved staff.

The new guy blinked a little, coming to life. Despite himself, Inuyasha ducked as he looked in his direction. The guy looked around the room some more, taking in his surroundings.

"Whoa." He finally said, his eyes widening in wonder. He pressed the top of his staff and said

"Jack Frost to the North Pole. North, are you there?" He waited a few seconds, but there was no response. "North, are you there? Why doesn't he answer?" He looked off to the side and gasped as he saw

"The sleigh!" He ran over and grimaced at the sight of the 'sleigh', which was really just the box he had come in.

"This is gonna take weeks to repair!" He said, holding up a side of the plastic. "Aw man, North's gonna kill me!" He took a breath, trying to calm himself down.

"Alright Jack, focus. You somehow crashed the sleigh, and now you're lost in a strange new place." He jumped up and down on the bed a couple times. "The ground's all...squishy. And there doesn't seem to be anyone here." At that moment, however, Inuyasha stuck his head in front of him.

"Hello?" Jack cried out in alarm and aimed his staff at Inuyasha.

"AUGH!" Both boys jumped back and Jack still kept his staff aimed at Inuyasha, probably, Inuyasha thought, to club him to death or something.

"Hang on, wait a second!" Inuyasha said. "Relax, I'm not gonna hurt you! Name's Inuyasha, and this is Edward Elric's room. Also, there's been a bit of a mix-up. See, you're in my spot, and..." At that moment, Jack saw Inuyasha's dog ears peeking up through his hair.

"Oh hey, you a Guardian too?"

"Huh?" Inuyasha blinked. "'Guardian'?" Jack finally relaxed, holding his staff upright again.

"I'm Jack Frost, the Guardian of Fun. So, seems like I crashed Santa Claus' sleigh by mistake."

"Darn right it's a mistake!" Inuyasha said angrily. "This bed's _my _spot!"

"I need to get it fixed and back to him before he notices..." Jack said, apparently not having heard Inuyasha. "Uh...don't suppose you know how to fix magical sleighs?"

"I think we have a couple batteries lying around here somewhere..." Inuyasha started, confused, before Jack noticed the other toys climbing up the bed, and tackled him to the ground.

"Get down!" He held up his staff again, trying to send a wave of ice towards the intruders.

"Whoa, whoa, it's okay! We're friends!" Mavis said nervously.

"Do you know these guys?" Jack asked Inuyasha.

"Yes, they're Ed's toys!" Inuyasha answered, getting annoyed all over again.

"Oh." Jack said. As he pulled himself up, thoughts started to fill his head.

_'Toys'? What's he talking about? And why couldn't I freeze them?_ Brushing those thoughts aside, he grinned sheepishly at the others.

"Sorry about that. Name's Jack. Jack Frost."

"Oh, I'm so glad you're not a vampire!" Mavis said, shaking his hand vigorously as she rushed to meet him.

"Uh-thanks?" Jack said, confused.

"Hey, what's with the button?" The vampire girl asked, suddenly noticing a button on the side of his staff.

"Watch and learn." Jack pressed the button with a smirk to rival Inuyasha's, and a recording of his voice said

"Jack Frost to the rescue!"

"Whoa!" Mavis, Benson, Wander, and the Tazelwurm said in awe.

"Hey, Inuyasha's got something like that!" Wander pointed out. "'Cept his is a pull string."

"Only it sounds like a car ran over it." Benson said, rather bluntly. Inuyasha reached behind his back, grabbing his pull string sensitively.

"Yeah, not like this one." The Tazelwurm said, referring to Jack. "This is a quality sound system. So, where're you from? Singapore? Hong Kong?"

"Actually, no." Jack started. "I go where the wind takes me. I'm still a Guardian, though, so when the children of the world need me, I meet up with the other Guardians in Santa's workshop in the North Pole;" As Jack spoke, Inuyasha's eyes fell on the box he had come in, where he suddenly noticed that exact same speech written word-for-word on the underside of the box, being spoken by a drawing of Jack.

_Is this guy for real?!_

"So we can protect them from Pitch Black, the Boogeyman, and anyone or anything else that might hurt them!" Jack finished heroically. The others just stared at him.

"Really?!" Benson asked, raising an eyebrow in disbelief. "I'm from Cartoonstitute."

"And I'm from Sony!" Mavis piped up. Inuyasha walked over to Kagome.

"Look at them." He said. "You'd think they'd never seen a new toy before!"

"Well, look at him!" Kagome said. "You've gotta admit, he's pretty cool." At that moment, Wander touched a button on Jack's staff, causing a blue light to blink on top of it.

"Hey, careful!" Jack said. "Wouldn't want to be frozen by my ice powers, would you?"

"Hey, ice powers!" Benson said, sounding impressed for once. "How come you don't have ice powers, Inuyasha?"

"He doesn't have ice powers!" Inuyasha shot back. "Th-That's just a light that blinks!"

"What's with him?" The Tazelwurm whispered.

"Ice envy." Benson whispered back.

"Alright, I've had enough!" Inuyasha said, his temper reaching its boiling point. He walked back over to the others. "Look, we're all impressed with Ed's new toy..."

"Toy?" Jack asked.

"T-O-Y! Toy!" Inuyasha said, getting right in the other boy's face.

"I think the word you're searching for is 'Guardian'." Jack said.

"Actually, the word I'm searching for I can't say because there are preschool toys present!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Getting kind of tense there." Benson warned, but with a smirk.

"Now, Mr. Frost, I'm curious;" Mavis started. "What does a Guardian actually do?"

"He's not a Guardian!" Inuyasha shouted, exasperated. "He doesn't fight boogeymen, or shoot ice, or fly!"

"I hate to disagree with you," Jack started, "But..." He touched a button on his back, and a pair of giant ice wings shot out, impressing everyone even more.

"Impressive wingspan." The Tazelwurm said with a grin.

"Oh, come on!" Inuyasha said, forcing himself not to laugh. "These are plastic! He can't fly!" He grabbed one of Jack's wings and shook it to demonstrate his point.

"Actually, they're made out of ice." Jack said. A proud look crossed his face. "Made them myself. And I _can _fly."

"No, you can't!" Inuyasha argued back.

"Yes, I can." Jack protested.

"You can't!"

"Can!"

"Can't! Can't! CAN'T!" Inuyasha prodded Jack in the chest until he almost fell over, not caring how immature he looked. Finally, Jack lost his temper and, glaring at Inuyasha, said

"Look dog boy, I could fly around this room with my eyes closed!" Inuyasha smirked.

"All right then Frosty, prove it!"

"All right then, I will!" Jack walked over to the end of the bed. "Stand back, everyone!" Inuyasha just crossed his arms and smirked, waiting for Jack to fail.

**A/N**: _And so the rivalry begins XD Now, to set some things clear in case you guys were confused-why would Jack think that Inuyasha is a Guardian just because of his dog ears? Well, most of the guardians are non-humanoid or have non-human features-Jack works with THE EASTER BUNNY, for crying out loud. 'Cartoonstitute' is the company J.G Quintel, the creator of Regular Show (and voice of Mordecai) pitched the show to originally. And yes, for the sake of this story, Jack has wings. I imagine them as looking similar to Toshiro's from Bleach...another young-looking, immortal white-haired boy with ice powers..._

_Well, anyway, hope you liked it!_


	6. Changes

**Disclaimer**: _*Singing* I own nothing._

**Chapter Five-Changes**

Jack climbed on top of Ed's bedknob, looking down for a few seconds before closing his eyes and spreading his arms out on either side of him. And then, with everyone looking, he jumped. Naturally, he fell right straight down. Fortunately for Jack, a ball was right below him, and he bounced off of it, somersaulting through the air and landing on one of Ed's toy cars, riding along a spiraled race track that the boy had put together sometime earlier. After a couple loop-de-loops, he went sailing through the air again, his wings getting caught on a toy plane above him. The plane and Jack buzzed around in circles a couple of times as everyone watched in awe (or, in Inuyasha's case, stunned silence). Finally, Jack went flying off the plane, somersaulting through the air before landing squarely in front of Inuyasha, giving him a cocky grin.

"Can." All the other toys started cheering.

"Oh, sweet rabies, that was awesome!" Mavis cheered. "You flew magnificently!"

"I found my moving buddy!" Kagome announced, and Inuyasha stared at her in horror.

_Really?! You too, Kagome?!_

"Thank you, thank you." Jack smiled around at all the others, who were still praising him. Inuyasha growled low in his throat.

"That wasn't flying! That was falling with style!" His words went ignored, however, as Benson told Jack

"Nice trick! The snow bunnies must really go for you!"

"Golly, that was amazing!" Wander squeaked.

"Shut up, Wander!" Inuyasha barked, perhaps a little too harshly. The Star Nomad immediately clammed up, and Inuyasha glared at Jack. "In a couple of days, everything will be back to normal. They'll see. I'm still Ed's favorite toy." He couldn't be more wrong.

* * *

Ed jumped up and down on his bed, laughing as he held Inuyasha. The energetic little blond jumped off, sailing Inuyasha through the air like a plane for a few seconds before putting him down next to a 'shrine' he had drawn on the side of a cardboard box. He then grabbed Jack and made him point his staff at Inuyasha, pushing the button so it looked like he was shooting snow at him, and knocked him down, pretending Inuyasha was buried in snow. Ed ran into the closet, and when he came out, his dog-ear headband was gone. Instead, he was wearing a blue hoodie similar to Jack's.

"Jack Frost to the rescue!" He shouted as he ran outside. As soon as he was gone, Inuyasha got up and stared sadly after him.

_Ed doesn't really like Jack more than me-does he?_

The answer seemed to be evident as all of Ed's drawings of Inuyasha and posters of demons and whatnot disappeared from his room to be replaced with images of Jack and the other Guardians. Even Ed's bedsheets were replaced.

_How is this even happening?! _Inuyasha thought. _He's moving soon! How-how can this be?!_

* * *

Mavis hissed and snarled, trying to look scary. Jack shook his head and walked over to her. He straightened Mavis' posture, motioned for her to let it out from the belly, and Mavis snarled like an animal, causing Benson's parts to fly off, and actually successfully looking scary for once. She shook Jack's hand, a very happy look on her face.

* * *

Inuyasha walked along the floor, suddenly stopping as he noticed a picture somebody had made of Jack with Lite Brites. He glared over at Jack, who was nearby, brushing Starfire's hair as she giggled. Furious, he kicked the pad aside.

* * *

Some of the toys were 'working out' with weights they had made from various objects, including Jack, who was using Sonic's feet as a threadmill as he moved them super fast in the air. Benson, not to be outdone by a teenager, tried to lift his 'barbell', only to fall backwards as his arms popped off.

* * *

Another time, Inuyasha looked around for Wander, hoping a game of checkers would get his mind off everything. He looked under the bed. No sign of him. Suddenly, he looked up in time to see him disappearing around the side of the bed. Inuyasha peeked over-only to growl angrily as he saw Wander and Sonic carrying Santa's 'sleigh', and placing it atop some blocks. Frustrated, he kicked the checker board, only for one of the pieces to bounce off the chest of drawers and end up in his mouth.

* * *

Jack and Wander hung out on Inuyasha's bed. Wander grinned as he handed his hat over to Jack. As Jack turned aside to observe the hat, Inuyasha, who was close by, knocked Wander's bottom half off the bed, his top half soon following, unknown to Jack, who was still looking at his hat.

One night, Ed was putting his toys away for bed. Soon, there were only two left-Inuyasha and Jack. He looked from one toy to another, trying to decide which one he should sleep with. Eventually, though, he picked Jack, leaving Inuyasha to watch, dejected, from the toy chest. That so-called 'Guardian' had shown up out of nowhere, stolen his friends away, and now he had stolen his little boy, too? Inuyasha wanted nothing more than to beat Jack Frost within an inch of his life, but he knew he couldn't risk exposing himself to Ed. So instead, he closed the lid with a heavy heart.

_I can't believe it. I really __**have **__been replaced._

**A/N**: _Poor Inuyasha. :( About that bit about him wondering why Ed was redecorating his room, well, looking back on it, I find it kind of surprising that Andy's mom let him redecorate his room in the original movie, considering that they were moving soon. Whatever, still a great movie. Well, not much else I can say except-review! Please? PLEASE?_


	7. Vicky the Toy Torturer

**Disclaimer**: _I own it...in my dreams, at least._

**Chapter Six-Vicky, the Toy Torturer**

The next morning, Inuyasha pried the lid of the toy chest open slightly to peek out. The coast was clear. With that settled, he tossed the lid all the way off, taking a deep breath. It was so stuffy in the chest he had almost suffocated.

"FINALLY!" He took another breath, then reached down for his Tetsusaiga-only to grab nothing.

"Hey! Who's got my sword?!" At that moment, Koga the wolf demon popped up beside him.

"Hey look, I'm the mutt! Wind Scar!" He waved the toy sword through the air, and Inuyasha glared at him.

"Ha ha, you're so funny! Give me that!" He grabbed the Tetsusaiga away from Koga and sheathed it, jumping to the ground just in time to see Jack talking to Mavis and Wander.

"So-looks like I've been accepted into your culture." He lifted his bare right foot to show that Ed had written his name on the bottom.

"Wow!" Mavis and Wander chorused.

"In permanent ink!" Mavis said in awe.

"Well, now that that's done, I should get back to trying to fix Santa's sleigh." Jack walked off, and Inuyasha glared after him, boiling with rage. He then lifted up his own foot, where Ed had written his name some years back, when he had first gotten him. That had been the best day of his life. Suddenly, his heart felt very heavy. At that moment, Kagome walked up to him.

"Don't let it get to you, Inuyasha." she said, trying to be encouraging. Inuyasha scoffed and looked away, refusing to meet Kagome's eyes.

"Let what get to me? I don't know what you're talking about!" Kagome didn't buy it for a second.

"Come on, I know Ed's excited about Jack, but you know he'll always have a place for you!"

"Yeah, like the attic!" Benson laughed callously as he walked by. Finally, Inuyasha's temper reached its boiling point.

"Alright, that is it!"

"Inuyasha!" The half-demon ignored his girlfriend's shout as he stomped over to Jack, who was busy trying to fix the sleigh.

"Tape." He instructed Sonic, holding out his hand.

"You got it, buddy!" As Tails and Skips got some more tape, Inuyasha marched over to Jack and pulled out the skateboard he had been laying on so that he was looking up at him.

"Listen Frosty," he growled, "You stay away from Ed! He's mine, and _no one _is taking him away from me!" Jack cocked an eyebrow.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Turning to Sonic and the others, he asked "Hey, where's that tape?" He moved to get back under the sleigh, but Inuyasha wasn't done with him. He pulled the skateboard back out and barked

"And another thing-stop with this 'Guardian' stuff! It's getting on my nerves!" Jack finally shot up, looking Inuyasha dead in the eye.

"Do you _really _want to risk picking a fight with me, North, Bunnymund and the others?" Inuyasha let out a bark of laughter.

"You want a fight, buddy?!"

"Don't even think about it, Dog Boy." Jack warned him.

"Oh yeah, tough guy?!" Inuyasha shoved him, not caring whether or not anyone saw him.

"Hey!" Jack stumbled backwards and nearly fell before catching himself.

"You really think you're Jack Frost?!" Inuyasha spat before smirking maliciously and turning around to shout at everyone

"Hey guys, look! It's the _real _Jack Frost!" Jack stared at him in annoyance, fighting back every urge to turn him into a doggy ice statue.

"You're mocking me, aren't you?" Inuyasha just smirked back at him.

"Oh no no no no no no no-JACK LOOK, A MONSTER!"

"Where?!" Jack whipped his head around to look, and Inuyasha collapsed with laughter. Jack just glared down at him. He was strongly considering just up and freezing him one time until barking from outside the window caught his attention, followed by a girl's cry of

"Ha, ha! YES!" She laughed, causing Wander to hide under the bed in fear. Even Inuyasha stopped laughing and looked at the window in worry.

"Uh-oh..."

"IT'S VICKY!" Wander cried fearfully from under the bed.

"I thought she was working as a camp counselor!" Mavis said as she and the others walked over to the window to get a better look.

"They must have fired her early this year." The Tazelwurm quipped.

"Oh no, not _Vicky_!" Mavis bit her lip fearfully as she and Inuyasha jumped on top of the desk, peering out at the 16-year-old monster known as Vicky. The ponytailed redhead laughed evilly as she tossed rocks at a toy in her yard, her bulldog, Spike, barking nearby.

"Who is it this time?" Benson asked.

"I can't tell." Inuyasha said, squinting.

"Need some help?" Beast Boy, who was nearby, asked as he handed Inuyasha a pair of binoculars. Inuyasha held them up to his eyes and looked back at the horror.

"Oh no." Mavis said. "I can't bear to watch one of these again!" Inuyasha got a good look at the toy-a blue-haired ninja with a sleeveless black shirt, a star tattoo visible on his shoulder, and a kusarigama in his hands, a stick of dynamite strapped to his back.

"Oh no-it's a Black Star."

"Black Star?" Jack asked, joining Inuyasha and the others on the desk. "What's going on?"

"Nothing that concerns you 'Guardians'." Inuyasha answered, glaring at him. "Just us _toys_."

"I wanna take a look anyway." Jack grabbed the binoculars away from Inuyasha and held them up to his face. His eyes fell on the Black Star action figure.

"What?! Why's that guy strapped to a dynamite?!"

"_That's _why." Inuyasha answered, moving the binoculars. "Vicky." Unknown to him, he had moved the binoculars so that Jack was looking at Spike instead.

"That dog?"

"No, that's Spike, you idiot!" Jack said. "**That **is Vicky." He moved the binoculars up further to focus on Vicky, who was laughing like a maniac (which she probably was).

"That happy girl?" Benson snorted.

"That's no 'happy girl'!"

"She tortures toys! Just for fun!" Mavis said, scared out of her mind. As Vicky picked up and threw a cinderblock towards Black Star, Jack came to a decision.

"Well we can't just stand here! We've got to save him!" He jumped on the windowsill, and Kagome gasped

"What are you doing?! Get down from there!"

"I'm gonna teach that girl a lesson!" Jack said heroically. Inuyasha just snorted.

"Sure, you do that. Freeze her with your imaginary ice powers." He pressed the top of Jack's staff, causing the light to blink.

"Hey!" Jack said, annoyed. Beast Boy looked at the backyard just in time to see Vicky light the fuse on Black Star's back.

"She's lighting it! She's lighting it! Hit the deck!" Everyone jumped down as a BOOM sounded through the neighborhood, sending up rubble. Jack was the first one back up. He was just in time to see Vicky cheering

"YES! He's gone! He's history!" She continued laughing maniacally as Spike barked. Jack grimaced, disgusted that anyone could be so sadistic.

"I could've stopped her." He said. Inuyasha smirked.

"Jack, I would _love _to see you try. But then, I'd also love to see you as a crater." He motioned to the area where Black Star had once been to indicate. The sad thing was, this wasn't even the first time they'd seen Vicky blow up one of her toys. Torturing her own old toys wasn't enough-they'd also seen her destroy and mutilate her little sister, Tootie's toys, while she cried and screamed at her to stop. In fact, Vicky was part of the reason the Elrics were moving-Tricia didn't want to see Edward _or _Alphonse turn out like her.

"The sooner we move," Kagome said grimly, "The better."

**A/N**: _I've been looking forward to introducing Vicky for a while. The sooner she gets into the story, the quicker I can get to the part where she is traumatized by the toys. And yes, I couldn't resist blowing up my most hated cartoon character of all time :D And yes, I changed some of the parts and dialogue. Review, please!_


	8. An Unfortunate Accident

**Disclaimer**: _If I owned anything, would I really be on a fanfiction site?_

**Chapter Seven-An Unfortunate Accident**

The very next night was one of the Elrics' last in their old home. Tricia had managed to find a buyer, and she, Edward, and Alphonse would be leaving in just a few days. As such, she had spent most of the day packing their stuff, preparing for their departure. Ed had helped a little, but his mom had sent him off to play after a while, opting to finish on her own.

That was how she found her elder son in his room, happily playing with Inuyasha and Jack.

"All this packing's gotten me hungry." Tricia said. "How about we go out to...Pizza Pole?"

"Pizza Pole?!" Ed asked excitedly. "Oh, cool!" Without another word, he tossed Inuyasha and Jack aside and ran out the door. As the door closed, Inuyasha and Jack came back to life, the latter just walking off casually while the former sat on his haunches, glaring down.

"Go wash your hands, and I'll get Alphonse ready." Tricia said from outside.

"Can I bring some toys?" Ed asked.

"You can bring _one _toy." Tricia said firmly. Inuyasha's ears perked up at this.

"Just one?!" Ed asked sadly.

"One toy?" Inuyasha likewise asked quietly. He looked behind him at Jack, who was dusting off his staff. He knew without a doubt that, between the two of them, Ed was more likely to take Jack. He flashed back to when Ed first got him.

"_Open up!" Tricia encouraged four-year-old Edward. "Your father and I got this special!" With wide eyes full of wonder, Ed tore the wrapping paper off his birthday present to reveal the half dog-demon toy inside. _

"_An Inuyasha?!" Ed beamed with happiness. "Cool! Thanks, Mom and Dad!" Ed's father, Hoenheim, allowed a smile to cross his face._

"_Anything for you, birthday boy." Ed ripped Inuyasha out of his plastic and immediately got to playing with him, making him wield the Tetsusaiga and pretending like he was slaying demons. After playing and laughing a lot, Ed ran up to his room and hugged Inuyasha to his chest before running outside, hearing his parents calling him. As soon as the toddler was gone, Inuyasha blinked, coming to life._

"_Sheesh, what was that all about?"_

"_Well, howdy there!" Inuyasha started as he saw Wander in front of him, a big smile on his face._

"_Who-or __**what **__the hell are you?!"Wander gasped at the sudden vulgar language. _

"_Now, there's no need for cussin' like that!"_

"_Yeah, do you really expect to be a good toy with that mouth?" Inuyasha looked over and saw Benson, who was shaking his head in disbelief. _

"_Screw you! I'll say what I want!" Benson just facepalmed. He could already tell that this new guy was going to be a problem. And he was…at least for the first couple of weeks. Inuyasha became Ed's favorite toy and, in spite of himself, the half-demon toy found that he actually __**liked **__it. He liked all the attention Ed gave him, especially since the kid had an AMAZING imagination. Whenever he played with Inuyasha, he set him up as a brave hero, slaying demons and rescuing the other toys. Ed's innocent, childish nature soon started rubbing off a little on Inuyasha. Even though he still acted gruff, he allowed himself to become a __**little **__softer, and even stopped swearing. _

Back in the present, Inuyasha sighed miserably. He really did care for Ed a lot, and, though he'd never admit it to anyone, actually saw him as a sort of younger brother figure. The night Hoenheim left, Ed had run into his room crying and curled up on his bed, holding Inuyasha close to him. It took every ounce of self-restraint Inuyasha had not to spring to life and comfort the poor kid. To this day he still had fantasies about tracking Hoenheim down and killing him for leaving his two young sons behind, size be damned.

Suddenly, he saw a Magic 8 ball next to him. He picked it up in his hands and, desperate, asked

"Will Ed pick me?" He shook the ball, and got furious when it turned up reading

'Don't Count On It'

"DON'T COUNT ON IT?!" Inuyasha screamed in rage, attracting the attention of the Tazelwurm and Benson, who were playing cards on the floor. Furious, he tossed the ball back on the surface of the desk. It rolled along before falling into a crevice between the desk and the wall. Inuyasha looked at the small space and suddenly got an idea. If Ed couldn't find Jack, then he'd have no choice but to take him! With a devious smirk on his face, he turned to look at Jack, then at C.A.R, who was sleeping nearby. After looking around to make sure that nobody had seen him, Inuyasha ran over to Jack, shouting

"Jack! Jack Frost! Jack Frost! We've got trouble!"

"Trouble?!" Jack asked in alarm, looking around for any sign of danger. "Where?!"

"Down there!" Inuyasha answered, pointing to where the Magic 8 ball had fallen. "Right down there! A toy fell down there! He's trapped, Jack!"

"I'm on it!" Jack ran off to help the 'toy' while Inuyasha snuck over to C.A.R, grabbing his controller.

"I don't see anything!" Jack called as C.A.R started to wake up.

"Oh, he's there! Just keep looking!" Inuyasha couldn't keep from smirking as he sent C.A.R speeding towards Jack.

Unfortunately, the ice boy heard C.A.R and jumped out of the way just in time. C.A.R hit Ed's post-it board, causing tacks to fly out of the drawings and posters, just barely missing Jack. Benson, who had seen all this, let out a gasp. Inuyasha's triumphant grin faded, and his eyes grew wide with shock. This was _not _what he had planned at all. The post-it board started to fall forward, hitting Ed's globe and causing it to roll off its axis. The globe rolled towards Jack, and Inuyasha could only watch in horror as the other boy started running. He slipped on some pencils and fell, but was able to roll to the windowsill, avoiding being flattened. The globe hit Ed's red lamp, causing it to swing around. Inuyasha ducked in time, but Jack wasn't so lucky. He got hit by the lamp, letting out a shout as he went falling out the window.

"Jack!" Wander, Benson, and the Tazelwurm cried.

"Jack!" Inuyasha ran to the window just in time to see Jack fall into a bush right below them. The other toys, who had gathered behind Inuyasha, all started talking at once.

"I don't see him in the driveway!" Wander said. "I think he must've bounced into Vicky's yard!"

"Ahhh! Jack!" Mavis said in horror. Inuyasha tried to sneak away while they were all distracted.

"Excuse me!" C.A.R called to the other toys in his proper British accent. "Hey, everyone, excuse me!"

"What is it, C.A.R?" Mavis asked.

"Let me inform you that this was _no _accident." C.A.R started.

"Oh, really?" Benson asked, putting his hands on his hips.

"No, indeed!" C.A.R confirmed. "Jack was pushed! By Inuyasha!"

"What?!" Kagome asked in surprise as she and the others all stared at Inuyasha. Inuyasha felt his face grow hot.

"No, come on!" Inuyasha protested. "You don't really think I meant to knock Jack out the window, do you Benny?!"

"It's _Benson_, you back-stabbing murderer!" Benson shouted indignantly.

"It was an accident!" Inuyasha protested. "You've gotta believe me!"

"We believe you, Inuyasha!" Wander said supportively. "Right, Mavis?"

"Um…" Mavis started nervously. "I don't like confrontations!" Skipper suddenly popped out of his bucket behind Inuyasha and shouted

"Where's your honor, dirtbag?! You are an absolute disgrace! You don't deserve to…!" Inuyasha cut him off by putting the lid back on.

"Couldn't handle Jack cutting in on your playtime, could you, Inuyasha?" Benson accused him. "Couldn't face the fact that Jack might be Ed's _new _favorite toy?!" He backed Inuyasha against the edge of the desk, almost causing him to fall off.

"So you got rid of him!" Benson continued accusingly. "Well what if Ed starts playing with _me_ more, huh? You gonna knock me out of the window too?!"

"I don't think we should give him the chance." The Tazelwurm said viciously. The cover for the penguins' bucket shot off, and Skipper shouted

"There he is, men! Grab him!" The penguins all jumped out and grabbed Inuyasha, trying to force him to the ground.

"Let's string him up by his pullstring!" Benson said maliciously.

"I've got dibs on his dog ears!" The Tazelwurm stated.

"Would you guys stop it?!" Kagome asked as the others ran to attack Inuyasha.

"Yeah! Leave him alone!" shouted Shippo from her arms. The two of them went ignored, however.

"Tackle him!" The Tazelwurm shouted.

"Wait! Let me explain!" Sonic and Skips grabbed either of Inuyasha's arms, preparing to rip him apart, when Ed's voice called from outside

"I'll be right down, Mom! I've just gotta grab Jack!" Everyone ran off except for Inuyasha, who collapsed limply on the desk. Ed ran inside, but got confused when he didn't see Jack.

_Huh? I could've sworn I left him right here. _As he ducked to look under his bed, he called out

"Mom, have you seen Jack anywhere?"

"No, I haven't seen him." Tricia answered.

"Psst…" A voice said quietly. Inuyasha looked up slightly to see Benson holding up a drawing of a noose, a look of 'You're dead meat!' on his face.

"Edward, I'm heading out the door!" Tricia called out.

"Mom, I can't find him!"

"Then grab some other toy and let's go!" Tricia said, beginning to lose her patience. Ed sighed.

"Okay." With no sign of Jack anywhere in sight, he grabbed Inuyasha and walked out the door, heading out the door. His mom was sitting in the drivers' seat, Al next to her in his baby seat.

"I couldn't find my Jack!" Ed said. "I left him right _there_!"

"I'm sure he's around, you'll find him!" Immediately after Tricia finished her thought, the bushes rustled, and Jack peered out at the family. He glared furiously at Inuyasha as Ed climbed into the car with him.

_Oh no, buddy! You're not getting away THAT easily! _He ran out and jumped onto the Elrics' car, grabbing the license plate as they drove off, unaware of his presence.

**A/N**: _Oh boy. Now everybody hates Inuyasha except for Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, and Wander. Actually, that's quite a few people. So yeah, I made a few more changes from the original story. First, I decided to write that flashback part to explain why Inuyasha is so dedicated to Ed (you know, outside of the whole 'being a toy' thing). Also, I got the idea from a reviewer to show that Inuyasha **was **a pottymouth in the past, but stopped cursing after he became Ed's favorite. And I gave Shippo a speaking part because I felt bad about having him and the others in the story without giving them any dialogue. Review, please!_


	9. The Fight

**Disclaimer**: _Yes, I own it, all right. I own _everything. _That's why I'm writing a fanfiction for it._

**Chapter Eight-The Fight**

A short chain of miniature Spidermonkeys (Ben 10: Alien Force) dangled outside Ed's window, being lowered down by Miroku and Sango.

"It's too short!" Wander called. "We need more Spidermonkeys!"

"There aren't any more!" Mavis said. "That's the whole box!" She tossed aside the empty plastic box and walked over the window.

"Jack, the monkeys aren't working!" She called down, still thinking that Jack was in the bushes. "We'll come up with something else! Stay calm!" She sighed to herself. "Sweet Rabies,where could he be?"

* * *

Ed, Tricia, and Al pulled in at a Gas Station to get some fuel before going to Pizza Pole.

"Can I help pump the gas?" Ed asked as he unbuckled and hopped out of the car.

"Sure!" Tricia answered. "I'll even let you drive!"

"Really?" Ed asked.

"Yeah. When you're sixteen."

"Ha ha, very funny, Mom." Ed said sarcastically. Back inside the car, Inuyasha looked up at the top of the car, sighing as he thought back to the accident. Except for Kagome, Shippo and Wander, they all hated him now. Did they really think that he could do something so underhanded out of jealousy?

"Aw, great. How am I going to convince those guys that it was an accident?" He asked. Suddenly, a figure appeared on the open roof that Inuyasha never thought he'd see again-Jack Frost.

"Jack!" The spirit of winter jumped into the car, landing in front of Inuyasha. Inuyasha laughed, genuinely happy to see Jack again. Now he had a chance to redeem himself!

"Jack! Ha! You're alive!" The feeling obviously wasn't mutual, as Jack glared at him. If looks could kill, Inuyasha would've keeled over. He didn't notice, however, as he just went on

"This is great! I'm saved! I'm saved! Ed will find you here! He'll take us back to the room, then you can tell everyone that this was all just a big mistake! Huh? Right? Jack?" Finally, Jack spoke.

"So, I just wanted you to know that even though you tried to kill me, revenge isn't something we're too keen on in the North Pole."

"Well that's good." Inuyasha said.

"But we're not _in _the North Pole." Jack leaned forward and grabbed Inuyasha by the collar of his robe, pulling him forward so that he could look him right in the eyes.

"Are we?" His tone was dangerously quiet, and Inuyasha immediately knew that he was in trouble.

"No?" Jack jumped Inuyasha, knocking them both out of the car. He tossed his staff aside so that he could throttle Inuyasha. Inuyasha, however, fought back, and both toys went rolling under the car before Jack kicked Inuyasha off him. He went flying into a tire, and it only took him a few seconds to pull himself up. Inuyasha glared at him.

"Alright, you wanna go?! Come on!" He charged at Jack, but the other boy was faster. He punched Inuyasha, causing his head to spin. Letting out a growl, Inuyasha tackled Jack to the ground, punching him in the face, then the chest, causing his voice box to say

"Jack…Jack…Jack Frost to the rescue!" Jack managed to escape from under Inuyasha and got behind him. He was just giving him a full nelson when Tricia came back with Ed.

"Next stop?"

"Pizza Pole! Yeah!" Inuyasha let out a gasp.

"Ed!" Jack let go of him, but it was too late. The Elrics drove away, leaving him behind. Inuyasha started to chase after them, but he knew that it was hopeless.

"Doesn't he know I'm not there?" He asked himself. Surely, once Ed saw that his favorite toy wasn't there, he'd turn back, right? Wrong. The car just kept on driving, disappearing from sight.

"I'm lost." Inuyasha said in realization. He fell to his knees, depressed. "I'm a lost toy!" Suddenly, something inside him snapped. Pulling himself up, he glared at Jack, letting his anger and jealousy take over.

"_BASTARD_!" He ran towards him, determined to rip him to pieces, when the sound of honking was heard. Inuyasha and Jack looked up in time to see a truck rolling up to the gas station. Inuyasha went limp as usual, while Jack jumped out of sight. Inuyasha just narrowly avoided getting his head squished as the truck rolled to a stop. He scooted away, bumping into Jack, who was behind him.

"I don't guess…?"

"Shut up!" Inuyasha hissed at him. "Just shut the hell up!" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, a) watch the language, and b) relax. This isn't the time to panic."

"This is the _perfect _time to panic!" Inuyasha hissed, completely ignoring the first part of Jack's statement. "I'm lost, Ed's gone, they're going to move to their new house in less than two days, and it's all your fault!"

"_My_ fault?!" Jack shot back angrily. "You're the one who pushed me out of the window!"

"Oh yeah?!" Inuyasha countered. "Well if _you _hadn't shown up in your stupid little cardboard sleigh and taken away everything that was important to me…!"

"Don't talk to me about importance! Because of _you_, children all over the world are in danger!"

"WHAT?!" Inuyasha blurted out in disbelief. "What the hell are you going on about?!" Jack walked over to the side of the truck, staring at the night sky.

"Right now, somewhere out there, Pitch has been building a weapon to absorb all the fear from every single child to make himself more powerful. I'm the only one who knows the weapon's weakness." He then whipped back around to glare at Jack.

"And _you _are delaying my rendezvous with the other Guardians!" Inuyasha's eye twitched once. Twice.

"YOU! ARE! A TOY! YOU'RE NOT THE REAL JACK FROST, YOU'RE A…YOU'RE AN ACTION FIGURE! You are a child's _plaything_!" Jack shook his head in disbelief.

"You are a sad, strange, little man-and you have my pity." He gave Inuyasha a mock salute. "Seeya!"

"Yeah well, good riddance ya nutjob!" Inuyasha answered as Jack walked off. He no longer cared if Jack came back with him or not. All that was important was getting back to Ed.

"Rendezvous with the other Guardians!" he snorted. At that moment, however, another truck pulled in. Inuyasha caught the logo on the side of the truck as its driver yelled for gas.

"Pizza Pole!" He allowed a smile to cross his face. He might still have a chance, after all!

"Ed!" He then started to run out, then stopped. "No, I can't show my face in that room without Jack!" He ran back and shouted

"Jack! Jack, come back!"

"Go away!" Jack, who had reclaimed his staff, called back.

"No, Jack, you've gotta come back!" Inuyasha shouted persistently. "I…" He looked back at the Pizza Pole truck, and his eyes fell on the sleigh decoration on top of it. "I found a sleigh!" That worked. Jack stopped in his tracks and turned to look back at Inuyasha.

"It's a sleigh, Jack!" he shouted again. Jack stared at him in disbelief. Of course, he didn't need a sleigh, being able to fly and everything, but if he could paint it and get it back to North…

* * *

That was how, about thirty seconds later, the two toys found themselves watching the 'sleigh'.

"You're sure about this?" Jack asked.

"Yeah." Inuyasha said. "And once we're there, we can find you a new sleigh to take back to the North Pole!"

"Well, let's go then!" Jack started to run off.

"No, wait!" Inuyasha said. "Jack!" Jack either couldn't hear him or wasn't listening, however, and Inuyasha was forced to chase after him.

"Let's get in the back! No one will see us there!"

"Yeah, I don't think that's such a good idea." Jack answered. "The front's safer." He jumped, climbing up the side of the truck to get into the front.

"Jack!" Inuyasha shouted. "JACK!" Jack peered in the window. The driver was sitting in his seat, thanking the guy who pumped his gas, but his huge bag of pizzas kept him from seeing Jack. He dived inside as Inuyasha kept calling for him. The truck suddenly started, and Inuyasha had to run and grab the tailgate, pulling himself inside by entering an open window. He looked over the seats to see Jack sitting comfortably in the front, buckling himself in.

"Safer up front-what an idiot." The driver started driving, and all hell broke loose in the back. Inuyasha went flying back, then smacked the side of his face against a window as the guy made a turn. As he drove up a hill, the toolbox went sliding down, and Inuyasha barely had time to scream before being crushed by it. He just hoped that he'd still be in one piece by the time he got back to Ed.

**A/N**: _Next stop, Pizza Pole! I decided to only have Inuyasha swear when he gets really REALLY mad. Hey, it's Inuyasha. It was only a matter of time. Review, please!_


	10. Pizza Pole

**Disclaimer**: _The only thing I own is my own imagination. Well, that and The Rise of the Guardians DVD_

**Chapter Nine-Pizza Pole**

After a long and painful ride (well, for Inuyasha, anyway), the truck finally arrived at its destination-Pizza Pole.

"Next sleigh ride scheduled for thirty minutes!" An automated voice announced. Jack beamed as he looked out the window and saw a 'sleigh'. He unbuckled and looked out the window. A mother and her young son walked to the entrance, which looked like an igloo and was guarded by giant animatronic penguins.

"You're all clear to enter!" They said. "Welcome to Pizza Pole!" The family walked in, and Jack went to the back of the truck to get Inuyasha.

"Hey, Dog Boy!" Inuyasha groaned in pain from behind the tool box. It fell to the ground, revealing a dazed Inuyasha behind it.

"Oh, there you are." Jack said. "This place is guarded, so we have to find a way to sneak inside." Inuyasha answered by coughing as he pulled himself up, a Pizza Pole cup over his head. Jack, thinking that Inuyasha had come up with an idea to disguise themselves, nodded in approval.

"Good plan."

* * *

Some time later, another family entered Pizza Pole and were immediately greeted by the penguins

"You're all clear to enter! Welcome to Pizza Pole!" Inuyasha and Jack took that as their cue to move. Inuyasha was hiding in the same cup from before, while Jack was in a burger box.

"Come on!" Jack urged Inuyasha as they started to run. "The doors are closing!"

"Yeah yeah, I can see that!" Inuyasha snapped at him. They made it inside, but were forced to drop down and pretend to be random trash as some kids ran by. Jack accidentally ran into Inuyasha, and the half demon growled

"Watch where you're going!"

"Sorry." Jack apologized. They continued along and, as soon as they got into a place where they were sure no one could see them, ditched their 'disguises'. Jack ran over to get a better look, and his mouth fell open in awe. Pizza Pole was his dream come true. Ice and snow everywhere, with all sorts of fun games around every corner. A replica of the North Pole (the pole itself) stood in the middle of the floor, and around every corner, kids laughed as they bounced up and down in toboggans. Being the Guardian of Fun, Jack was immediately enamored.

"This place is _awesome_!" Jack breathed. Inuyasha looked around as well, trying to see if he could find Ed anywhere. He saw one kid playing an arcade game of some kind that involved a snow cannon, and another kid getting some soda, and another kid playing a Whack-a-Mole type game with snow gremlins, but no Ed. Suddenly, though, he heard his voice

"Hey Mom, can I play Blizzard?! Please, please, please?!"

"Ed!" Inuyasha said. Jack, who hadn't been paying attention, said

"Okay, now I've just gotta find the right sleigh…"

"Oh no, come on, this way!" Inuyasha grabbed Jack's wrist and hurried him to where Ed and his family were. "There's a special sleigh, I just saw it!" he lied.

"Oh yeah?" Jack asked.

"Yeah." Inuyasha said. He peeked out from behind a game, where Tricia was just wheeling Al around, the infant laughing happily.

"Where is it?" Jack asked. "I don't see it…" Suddenly, he gasped as he saw a large red 'sleigh', which was really just a claw game. He ran off just as Inuyasha said

"Okay Jack, get ready…" Tricia, Ed, and Al got closer. "…and when I saw go, we're going to jump in the basket." He turned to look at Jack, and was shocked when he saw him running to the claw game.

"Jack!" It was too late, however, and Jack jumped into the hatch, surprisingly not being seen by anyone. Inuyasha growled in frustration as Tricia, Ed, and Al went right by him. He had missed his chance.

"No!" He looked out at the family, then back at the claw game. "This cannot be happening!" He bared his teeth and stomped over to the game, determined to find Jack and flip him the bird. However, he had to hide as some more kids passed by.

* * *

Jack, meanwhile, climbed up the hatch, jumping and landing among a bunch of squeaky GIR toys.

"A STRANGER!" One of the GIRs shrieked.

"FROM THE OUTSIDE!" Yelled another GIR

"YAY!" Jack cringed a little at the noise. Man, these guys were loud. He then straightened up and addressed the robot toys.

"Hey there. Name's Jack Frost."

"Jack Frost?!" One of the GIRs squeaked in excitement. Immediately, they all flocked around him in awe.

* * *

Outside, Inuyasha pressed himself against the game he was hiding behind. As soon as the coast was clear, he ran into the claw game and climbed in, finding Jack talking to the GIRs.

"Look, I've got a problem, and need to borrow your sleigh. Who's in charge here?"

"The Claw!" All the GIRs said as one, pointing upwards where a claw glinted.

"The Claw is our master." One of the GIRs said.

"The Claw decides who will go and who will stay."

"This is stupid." Inuyasha said, facepalming.

"Hey idiots, you got any brains?!" A chill ran up Inuyasha's spine as he recognized the voice. He turned around, and his worst fears were realized. Vicky was at the snow gremlin game, stomping on some of the gremlins. The game timed out, and Vicky hit it with her paddle before tossing it away and walking over to the claw game.

"Vicky!" he gasped, jumping down on Jack. "Get down!" As Vicky fished around in her pockets for change, Jack glared at Inuyasha.

"What's gotten into you?!" Inuyasha returned his glare, hissing

"_You're_ the one who decided to jump into this…!" One of the GIRs shushed them and pointed upwards.

"The Claw! It moves!" Indeed, the claw sprung to life, lowering and grabbing a bunch of GIRs, finally selecting the one right on top.

"I've been chosen!" The GIR squealed happily. "Bye, everyone! I'll you all around!"

"Gotcha." Vicky smiled. As she dropped the robot toy into the slot, she suddenly saw…

"A Jack Frost?! No way!" Inuyasha looked around worriedly for a way out. He could _not _let Jack get taken by Vicky. Finally he saw it-an emergency exit. Pushing some GIRs out of the way, he pushed against the door unsuccessfully for a few seconds before grabbing the latch and jerking it upwards, pushing the door open. At that moment, however, the claw activated again. It lowered, grabbing Jack.

"Yes!" Vicky cheered happily.

"Jack!" Inuyasha ran forward and grabbed his legs, pulling him back down. He may not have liked the guy, but there was no way he could ever face the other toys _or _Ed again without him.

"Hey!" Vicky shouted angrily from outside, pounding on the glass. Using all his strength, Inuyasha pulled Jack backwards, towards the open hatch. He managed to get himself outside, but before he could go any further, some of the GIRs showed up.

"He's been chosen!"

"He's gots to go!"

"What?!" Inuyasha said impatiently. The GIRs grabbed Inuyasha and moved him forward.

"What are you doing?! Stop it, you little freaks!" As much as Inuyasha wanted to clobber them all, he had no choice but to freeze as Vicky finally managed to pull Jack up, Inuyasha holding his foot.

"Alright, double prizes!" She dropped both toys into the hatch and reached down to claim her 'prizes'. Vicky looked from Inuyasha to Jack, a malicious smile on her face.

"Let's go home and…play."

**A/N**: _Oh noes! Inuyasha and Jack are going to the monster's house! Not. Good. Still, next chapter allows me to introduce some characters, so that'll be fun. Oh yeah, forgot to say this last time, but I hope you guys had a merry Christmas and you have a good New Year._


	11. Vicky's House

**Disclaimer**: _I own it like I own the TARDIS_

**Chapter Ten-Vicky's House**

Vicky skateboarded all the way from Pizza Pole back to her house, listening to heavy metal music the whole while, her new 'prizes' in her backpack. She hadn't bothered zipping her bag up all the way, though, so Jack was able to peek out.

"Hey Inuyasha, I can see your house!" He whispered. "You're almost home!"

"Nirvana is coming!" GIR agreed. "We're going to the mystic portal, where all the tacos are!"

"Shut up!" Inuyasha hissed, trying to hide his fear. "You guys don't get it, do you?! Once we go inside Vicky's house, there's no way out!" Vicky opened the door to reveal Spike, who immediately greeted the toys by barking viciously.

"Whoa, hey there, Spike!" Vicky said, trying to calm the dog down. "Sit boy! Sit! Stay! Good boy! I've got something for you, boy!"

"Freeze!" Inuyasha said, and all the toys went stiff as Vicky reached inside the bag. Her fingers closed around GIR, and she pulled him out and placed him on Spike's nose, the dog's mouth twitching ever so slightly, eager to tear into the poor toy.

"Ready…set…NOW!" Spike knocked GIR into the air, grabbing him and shaking him around viciously while Inuyasha and Jack watched with shock and horror from inside Vicky's backpack.

"Tootie!" Vicky shouted. "Hey, TOOTIE!"

"What?" Tootie asked, coming into the living room with a Kim Possible doll. Tootie looked nothing like her older sister, having black hair in pigtails and wearing glasses and braces. She was also much, _much _nicer.

"Did I get my package in the mail?" Vicky asked.

"I don't know." Tootie answered with a shrug.

"What do you mean 'you don't know'?!" Vicky asked incredulously.

"I. Don't. Know!" Tootie answered, putting her hands on her hips. Her little sister was being very unhelpful, so Vicky immediately came up with a plan for revenge.

"Oh no, Tootie!"

"What?" Tootie asked.

"Look, Kim!" She grabbed Kim away from Tootie.

"Hey!"

"She's sick!" Vicky answered, barely hiding the smirk in her voice.

"No she's not!" Tootie protested, knowing her sister's twisted games only too well.

"I have to perform an operation!" Vicky laughed, ignoring Tootie's continued protests. Inuyasha's eyes widened as Vicky carried them upstairs.

"That's Vicky's room!" He said. "We can't go in there!"

"Vicky, give her back!" Tootie called. "Vicky! Vicky!" Vicky slammed the door in her face and tossed her bag aside.

"Oh no, we have a sick patient here, nurse!" Vicky said to herself in a faux sad voice. As Inuyasha and Jack watched, Vicky walked up to her desk and turned on the light.

"Prep the O.R! Patient is prepped!" She put Kim's head in a winch and turned, trapping the poor doll. Inuyasha watched in open-mouthed horror and Jack looked away and squeezed his eyes shut, unable to watch.

"No one's ever tried a double-bypass brain transplant before!" Vicky said to no one in particular, pulling out a tool box and putting on a surgical mask. "Now, for the tricky part." Pulling a crate out, she grabbed an action figure of the Lizard (The Spectacular Spider-Man).

"Pliers!"

"She's insane!" Jack whispered in horror. Vicky fiddled around for a few more seconds, then, obviously pleased with her work, said in a higher voice

"Doctor, you've done it!" Inuyasha and Jack both ducked out of sight as Vicky walked to the door.

"Tootie, Kim's all better now!" She showed Tootie her toy-except that Kim's head had been replaced by the Lizard's. Quite understandably, she screamed.

"Mom! Mom!" she shouted as she ran down the hall.

"She's lying!" Vicky shouted. "Whatever she says, it's not true!" She slammed the door, heading outside. Once she was gone, Inuyasha and Jack peeked outside, looking at the door, then at the Kim/Lizard, whose head had popped off when Vicky tossed it to the floor. They then looked around the rest of the room, Inuyasha's breathing shallow. No part of the room looked like it should belong to a teenage girl. A poster of a famous death metal band hung on the wall, and on the chest of drawers, the melted remains of a doll poked out of a waffle iron. A doll's head and a few other parts floated in a lava lamp. Truly, the room was every toy's worst nightmare.

"We're going to die if we stay in here." Inuyasha said in a quiet voice. "I'm outta here!" He jumped out of the bag and jumped onto the bed, running across the bed and jumping on the desk, then to the door, grabbing the knob and trying to turn it.

"Locked!" He jumped to the ground and looked around cautiously. "There has to be another way out of here." The sound of something rolling across the floor caught his attention. Inuyasha's head snapped up to see a yo-yo rolling across the floor, apparently out of nowhere. Moving quickly, he pulled his Tetsusaiga out of its sheath, not caring that it was just a piece of plastic. He just felt safer with a weapon in his hands. He threaded carefully across the floor, whipping around as he heard something in the shadows behind him. Nothing there.

"Was that you, Jack?" he asked, hoping the answer would be yes. No answer. Inuyasha put his Tetsusaiga away and grabbed a flashlight. Better to see what he was up against, he thought.

Suddenly, there was a sound under the bed. Whipping the flashlight around, Inuyasha turned it on and shined the light under the bed to see…the blond head of a Bubbles doll.

_Well, she doesn't look dangerous._

"Hey, you!" Inuyasha called out to her. "Can you help us? Do you know a way out of here?" The Bubbles doll came into the light-and then Inuyasha saw her for what she truly was-she may have had Bubbles' head, but it was attached to the centipede-like body of Kon the Face-Stealer. The mutant toy whipped her head around, and Inuyasha watched in horror as she reared up over him. Gaping in horror, Inuyasha turned around as more abominations came out. A toy fishing pole with the legs of Hello Nurse walked out as a Jack-in-the-Box wound itself up, the disembodied hand of Bender popping out and pulling itself across the floor. A Randy Cunningham torso attached to a skateboard came from under the bed, followed by a wind-up Giroro (Sgt. Frog) with wheels instead of legs, and an Agent P head attached to some kind of rolling toy turned to Inuyasha long enough to turn off his flashlight. Finally, the half-demon couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't stop himself from letting out a horrified shout. He then jumped up to the bed with Jack, both of them watching with horror as the monstrosities headed to the Lizard head and Kim body. They grabbed both parts, then Inuyasha and Jack turned to see some more toys grab the Lizard's body and Kim's head from out of the winch.

"They're cannibals!" Jack breathed in horror. If Inuyasha were flesh, he was sure he would be having a heart attack. He had always known that Vicky was a psycho, but now, after actually being in her room and seeing the monsters she created from mutilating toys…he was really beginning to miss everyone yelling at him in Ed's room.

Inuyasha and Jack ran back into the backpack, Inuyasha trying to keep himself from having a meltdown while Jack pressed a button on top of his staff.

"Jack Frost to the North Pole-North, I'm in trouble! I need some help here! North, are you there?!" Giving up, Jack wielded his staff and stuck the top of it out of the bag.

"Don't worry. If any of those _things _heads our way, I'll turn them into ice sculptures!"

"Great!" Inuyasha said. "You can _blink _them to death!"

Trapped in the room of the most evil sixteen-year-old in the world with a delusional 'Guardian' and a bunch of mutant toys, not knowing if he would be blown up, melted, or turned into yet another of the mutant toys…Inuyasha would be lucky if he made it through the night.

**A/N**: _Well, that was scary. Sorry if Inuyasha seemed too OOC. It's so hard doing a parody of another movie, because you have to keep everyone in character while making it so that it still makes sense to the story. Review! Seriously, I've only had one person reviewing this story, and that puts a real damper on my self-esteem :(_


	12. Jack's Shocking Discovery

**Disclaimer**: _Maybe in an alternate universe I own at least ONE of the works referenced in this story. But in this universe I'm just a broke college student who can barely afford groceries every week._

**Chapter Eleven-Jack's Shocking Discovery**

Next door, the rest of the gang hadn't given up on their search for Jack. Miroku and Sango were using a flashlight to look around outside. A bush rustled, and Miroku settled the light on it.

"I think I found him! Jack, is that you?" He was answered by a cat screeching.

"Mittens, would you get out of here?!" The monk asked irritably. "We're trying to find someone!"

"Look, they're home!" Sango said as Tricia's van pulled up. The rest of the toys gathered around to listen as the Elrics came out.

"Mom, have you seen Inuyasha?" Ed asked.

"Where was the last place you left him?" Tricia asked.

"Right here in the van!"

"Well, I'm sure he's there, you're not just looking hard enough." Tricia answered.

"He's not here, Mom! Inuyasha's gone!" Up in the window, Kagome put her hand to her mouth in fear. Now Inuyasha was gone too?!

"Inuyasha's gone?"

"The cowardly dog ran off with his tail between his legs." The Tazelwurm smirked.

"See?" Benson asked. "I _told _you he was guilty!"

"I didn't think he was capable of something like this." Mavis said sadly as she walked off after them, followed by Miroku, Sango, and Kirara.

"You guys!" Kagome called to her friends. "You don't really believe Inuyasha knocked Jack out on purpose, do you?" Sango sighed sadly.

"Right now Kagome, I don't know what to believe." They left, leaving Kagome, Shippo, and Wander at the window.

"Inuyasha _wouldn't _do something like that." Shippo said adamantly. "He wouldn't!" Kagome knelt down and ruffled his hair sadly.

"I hope you're right." She then turned to look at Wander.

"I just hope he's okay."

* * *

The next morning, Inuyasha learned firsthand what 'playtime' with Vicky was like.

"Oh, a survivor? Where's the Rebel Base?! Talk!" She tossed Inuyasha across the room. Naturally, he didn't move, though inside he was screaming.

"I can see your will is strong." Vicky complimented him. She walked over to her window and pulled up the blinds, letting the sunlight in.

"Well, we have ways of making you talk." She picked up a magnifying glass that was sitting on her windowsill, and leaned over the half-demon doll. She held the magnifying glass over Inuyasha's head, directly in the sunlight, and a small dot of light started to burn on Inuyasha's head.

"Where are your rebel friends now?!" Vicky laughed maliciously. Her fun was suddenly cut short when her mom called from downstairs

"Vicky, your pop tarts are ready!"

"All right!" She tossed the magnifying glass away and ran out of the room. As she left, Inuyasha popped up, screaming in pain at the burn on his forehead. Running over to a week-old bowl of Froot Loops nearby, he dunked his head in as Jack walked over, a suction dart on his face from an earlier 'game' with Vicky. He pulled it off, then pulled off one on his butt before pulling Inuyasha out of the cereal bowl.

"You alright? I'm impressed, Dog Boy. A lesser man would've spilled his guts under that kind of torture." He clapped him on the back, knocking off two Froot Loops over Inuyasha's eyes, and the half-demon picked up a spoon nearby, grimacing at the burn mark on his head.

"I really hope this isn't permanent."

"Still nothing from Santa Claus." Jack said, frowning at his staff. "I know I'm far from the North Pole, but…" As he was talking, Inuyasha tilted the spoon slightly, and saw…

"The door! It's open, we're free!"

"Inuyasha, we don't know what's out there!" Jack protested.

"I'll tell you what's out there!" Inuyasha smirked, running to the open door. "Free-AUGH!" He stopped in his tracks as the mutant toys from the previous night blocked their entrance. On instinct, Inuyasha whipped out his Tetsusaiga.

"What are you just standing there for?!" He barked at Jack. "Are you just going to let them eat you?!"

"Not a chance!" Jack ran forward to where Inuyasha was and whipped his staff out, intending to freeze the mutants solid. Naturally, nothing happened except the blue light on top blinking.

"What?" Jack blinked in surprise. "Why aren't my powers working?!"

"You idiot, you're a toy!" Inuyasha snapped, putting his sword away. "Just hit them with the stupid thing!" He pressed a button on Jack's back and his arms swung around while he was still holding his staff.

"Hey, what're you doing?!"

"Back!" Inuyasha shouted at the mutants, ignoring him. "Back you freaks!" He continued forward, using Jack as a shield as he made his way to the door.

"Inuyasha, stop that!" Jack protested.

"Sorry guys," Inuyasha smirked. "Dinner's canceled!" Once he was out the door, he dropped Jack and ran down the hall.

"All right! I am _so_ out of here!" He stopped suddenly at the stairs. Inuyasha then jumped down one stair after the other, trying not to trip over his own two feet. He then suddenly stopped as he came across a horrible sight in the middle of the stairs. Spike was asleep and in his way, snoring loudly. Inuyasha took a couple steps backwards, desperate not to wake the mutt up. Slowly, he edged his way upstairs, finally reaching the top of the stairs. Great, right back where he started. Suddenly, a hand clapped over his mouth, pulling him into the hall.

"Another stunt like that Fido, and you're going to get us both killed." Jack whispered, glaring at him. Inuyasha just tossed his hand off his mouth and glared back at him.

"Don't tell me what to do, Snowman!" Jack raised a finger to his lips to silence him, then peeked around the corner. Once he was sure that the coast was clear, he ran over the other side, then motioned for Inuyasha to follow him. Inuyasha, not as confident as Jack, dropped to his knees and crawled across the floor, looking out over the railing at Spike who, thankfully, was still asleep. Inuyasha just hoped he stayed that way.

Unfortunately, his pull string caught on the railing, and as he crept over to Jack, it got pulled, causing his voice box to yell

"Wind Scar!" Spike's eyes snapped open, and the bulldog let out a growl as he came up the stairs.

"Split up!" Jack yelled. Inuyasha didn't need to be told twice. He ran for a closet, while Jack ran behind a wall, trying to keep out of Spike's sight. Once he was sure that Spike wasn't watching, he ran inside a room. Spike was close behind him, however, and poked his head inside, growling. Luck was on Jack's side, however, as all the bulldog saw inside was Vicky's dad, snoring in front of the TV. With one final growl, the dog walked outside. Jack watched him leave as he heard a voice say

"Calling Jack Frost! Come in, Jack Frost! This is the North Pole!" Jack whipped his head around to see an image of Santa's workshop on the TV. Santa had finally gotten his messages!

"North!" He pressed the top of his staff to answer, only to hear a little kid's voice answer from the TV

"I read you loud and clear!" Jack walked closer to the TV in confusion as the commercial announcer continued

"Jack Frost, the children of the world need your help!" A kid held up a replica of the sleigh Jack had come in, complete with Jack Frost action figure.

"I'm on it!"

"JACK FROST!" Jack watched in shock as he saw his likeness in the commercial being played with.

"The world's greatest hero, now the world's greatest toy! Jack has it all! Staff communicator!"

"Calling Jack Frost!" Jack looked at his own staff in shock. It couldn't really be true, could it?

"Snow-flinging action!"

"Wow!"

"Ice beams!" The kid on the TV flashed a blue light at a bunch of empty soda cans, then knocked them over.

_This isn't real-it can't be real!_

"Multi-phrase voice simulator!" The kid pressed a button on his Jack action figure's chest, causing him to say

"It's my job to protect the children of the world!" Back in the room, Jack pressed the button on his own chest, and his eyes widened as he heard it say the same message.

"And best of all," the announcer said, "Ice wings!" TV-Jack's wings popped out, and footage was shown of him flying through the air as a disclaimer read

"Not a flying toy." Jack shook his head in disbelief as the announcer finished

"Get your Jack Frost action figure and save the world! Jack Frost!"

"Available in all Lil' Gideon's toy barns across the tri-county area." Jack felt numb. Flipping his staff over, he looked at the bottom to read 'Made in Taiwan'.

_It's not true. I can't really be a toy-can I?_ As much as Jack tried to convince himself otherwise, he couldn't help but let the realization that everything he thought he was, everything he stood for, was fake. Closing his eyes, he lowered his head miserably and walked out into the hall. The sunlight hit his face, and Jack opened his eyes, looking out at the sun. As he watched a bird fly outside, Inuyasha's words from a couple days ago came back into his mind.

"_You're a toy! You can't fly!"_ Jack closed his eyes again and rested his head on the banister. Well, at least he finally knew why his powers weren't working-it was because he didn't _have _any. He wasn't a Guardian. He wasn't the Spirit of Winter. He was just a toy, like Inuyasha had said all along.

_**No.**_ Jack opened his eyes, looking up at the sky with sudden determination. What was he doing getting all depressed?! He was Jack Frost, the Guardian of Fun! Jack would prove to Inuyasha _and _to himself who he was! He climbed the banister, finally making his way to the top. He pressed one of the buttons on his chest, causing his ice wings to pop out. Taking a deep breath, he stretched his arms out in front of him and jumped. He soared through the air-for about a second. Sure enough, gravity kicked in and Jack fell, clattering along some stairs before landing on the bottom floor. He opened his eyes to see his left arm lying next to him, still holding his staff. Jack looked up at the ceiling, finally accepting the truth.

_Inuyasha was right. I really AM nothing but a toy. _

At that moment, Tootie walked into the hallway.

"Mom? Mom, have you seen my Korra doll?"

"What, dear?" Her mom asked as Tootie accidentally bumped into Jack. "What was that?" Tootie picked Jack up, along with his detached arm.

_Hey, I've never seen this guy before. He's cute._

"Never mind." She answered before carrying Jack off to her room. When Jack was sure she wasn't looking, he shot a depressed look at the floor. He didn't know what Tootie had in mind for him, nor did he care. He was just a piece of plastic after all, a child's playing like Inuyasha had said.

_Playtime. _He thought unhappily.

**A/N**: _Poor Jack :( If that doesn't crush your soul, I don't know what will. And yes, I decided to give Miroku and Sango a (slightly) bigger role in this chapter by having them being the ones searching for Jack, instead of Mavis and Wander. And I included Shippo again, because he's adorable :3 Once again, I hope Inuyasha wasn't too OOC, and also...REVIEW!_


	13. From Bad to Worse

**Disclaimer**: _I own nothing but my own imagination_

**Chapter Twelve-From Bad to Worse**

The closet door wrenched open and Inuyasha fell out, tangled up in Christmas lights. A colorful beach ball fell on his head, causing the half-demon to see stars.

"Jack, the coast is clear." He said dizzily. He shook his head to clear it, then noticed that the spirit of winter wasn't there. "Jack, where are you?"

"It's my job to protect the children of the world!" Came the automated response nearby. Inuyasha pinpointed the location of the sound-a room down the hall. He tried to creep quietly along the floor (which was kind of hard, with the lights dragging behind him).

"Really?!" Tootie's voice asked from inside the room. "That's so interesting!" Inuyasha finally reached the room and peeked around the edge of the door. Inside, he saw Tootie sitting at a little plastic table with some dolls. That must've been her room, Jack thought.

"Would you like some tea, Mrs. O'Leary?" The little girl asked sweetly, offering a teapot to a doll in a pink apron and blue, flowery hat. A doll that, on further inspection, was really…

"Jack!"

"It's so nice you could join us on such late notice!" Tootie obviously hadn't noticed Inuyasha in the doorway, though he ducked out of sight anyway, just to be on the safe side.

"Oh, great." Inuyasha grabbed a handful of long white hair. The good news-Jack hadn't been torn apart by Spike. The bad news, he was in a little girl's bedroom, at a tea party, and that was almost as bad. Also, he seemed to be missing an arm.

_I've got to get to Jack!_ Inuyasha thought frantically. _But how?_ Suddenly, he had an idea.

"That's such a nice hat!" Tootie commented as Inuyasha snuck further in the hall. "It looks so good on you!" Clearing his throat, Inuyasha called out in a high voice

"Tootie, are you home? It's me, Timmy Turner!" Immediately, all thoughts of the tea party flew out the window like smoke out a chimney.

"Timmy?!" Tootie asked, tiny hearts appearing around her head. "TIMMY!" She ran out into the hall to see the object of her affection, and Inuyasha smirked to himself. He didn't know much about the brat, but he had sometimes seen her chasing after a pink-hatted boy by the name of Timmy Turner, so he guessed she was crazy about him. _Really _crazy. Whoever that Turner kid was, he sure felt sorry for him.

Putting those thoughts aside, Inuyasha popped out of the Christmas lights and ran inside Tootie's room, over to Jack, who was slumped forward on the table.

"Jack, are you alright?"

"I'm not real." Jack said in a quiet, depressed voice. Inuyasha looked at him in genuine concern.

"What happened to you?"

"You were right, Dog Boy." Jack continued, his voice never rising an octave. "Until a couple of minutes ago, I thought I was a Guardian. But now here I am, drinking imaginary tea with Lola and her friend there." He stiffly motioned towards a headless Lola Bunny and Tina Russo (The Looney Toons Show), who waved back. Inuyasha guessed that they'd already had their turn with Vicky, and for a second, he felt a pang of sympathy for Tootie.

"That's enough tea." Inuyasha said in a firm voice, removing the teapot from Jack's fingers (Tootie had used Jack's severed arm to hold the pot). "Let's get out of here, Jack." And, just like that, Jack snapped.

"Not Jack!" He started suddenly, turning to stare at Inuyasha with an insane grin on his face. "Don't you see the hat?! It's Mrs. O'Leary! I am _Mrs. O'Leary_!"

"_Snap out of it, you idiot_!" Inuyasha lowered Jack's hood and used his own arm, staff still in place, to slap him. That seemed to do the trick. Jack wasn't acting crazy anymore.

"Sorry." The former Guardian said apologetically. "Sorry." He grabbed his arm in his remaining hand as they walked out the door. "I'm just kinda depressed right now. I can get through this." One more step, however, and Jack crumbled to his knees.

"I'm a fake! I can't even fly out the window!" Jack used his severed hand to point towards the open window, and Inuyasha got another idea.

"Out the window…Jack, you're a genius!" Looping the Christmas lights around his left arm, he grabbed Jack and walked off with him back to Vicky's room as the depressed ice boy muttered

"It's not bad enough that I spent 300 years being invisible?!"

* * *

Next door, Benson and the Tazelwurm were playing Battleship.

"B3!" Benson said, putting a peg in the hole.

"Miss." The Tazelwurm said triumphantly, wearing the top of Benson's head like a hat. "G6."

"You sunk it!" Benson said in disbelief. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Are you peeking?"

"Stop whining and pay up." The Tazelwurm grinned. Benson started to pull out his right arm, but the Tazelwurm said

"No no, not the arm, give me the nose."

"How about three out of five?" Benson asked in a nasally voice after pulling out his nose.

* * *

Back at Vicky's house, Inuyasha opened the window and shouted

"Hey, guys! Guys!" Benson and the Tazelwurm stopped what they were doing and stared in surprise. As he started jumping around to better get their attention, the two other toys walked closer to the window.

"Son of a building block, it's Inuyasha!" Benson said, reclaiming his nose from the Tazelwurm.

"He's in the psycho's bedroom!" Inuyasha laughed like an idiot, waving happily at them.

"Everyone, it's Inuyasha!" The Tazelwurm shouted at the others, who shot up in surprise.

"You're kidding!" Wander said happily as he ran over.

"Inuyasha!" Mavis said.

"We're going to get out of here, Jack!" Inuyasha said happily, turning to look at him. "Jack?" Jack just sat limply against the wall, looking at his arm, his eyes dull with unhappiness. He looked, for lack of a better word, dead. Inuyasha's mouth fell open in surprise.

"Hey look!" Mavis' voice came.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted over to him. Inuyasha turned his attention away from Jack to look at everyone else.

"Hey guys!" He flashed his cockiest smirk at them. "Miss me?"

"I knew you'd come back, Inuyasha!" Wander said peppily.

"What are you doing over there?" Kagome asked, surprised that any toy could be in Vicky's bedroom and still be alive.

"Long story." Inuyasha said. "I'll explain later. Catch this!" He tossed one end of the Christmas lights over to the other window and, by some miracle, Wander was able to catch it.

"I got it, Inuyasha!" He announced.

"He's got it, Inuyasha!" Mavis repeated.

"Great, Wander!" Inuyasha cheered. "Now just tie it to something!"

"Wait, wait, I've got a better idea." Benson, ever the buzzkill, said. "How about we _don't_?" He grabbed the lights from Wander.

"Benson!" Kagome protested.

"Did you all take stupid pills this morning?" The gumball machine demanded. "Have you forgotten what he did to Jack?! And now you want to let him back over here?!"

"No, no, no, no, no!" Inuyasha said. "You've got it all wrong, Benson, Jack's fine! He's here with me!"

"Liar!" Benson shouted.

"I'm not lying!" Inuyasha insisted. He turned back to Jack. "Jack, come over here and show everyone that you're not dead!" Either Jack couldn't hear him or pretended not to, because he continued to just sit around, staring at nothing. Inuyasha growled briefly before turning back to the other toys, smiling as big as he could.

"Just a sec!" He turned to Jack, ignoring every instinct telling him to just explode.

"Jack, will you come up here and give me a hand?!" Jack responded by tossing his detached arm up to him.

"Ha ha, very funny, Jack." Inuyasha said sarcastically. "THIS IS SERIOUS!"

"Inuyasha, where'd you go?" Mavis called.

"He's lying, Jack's not there!" Benson said. Desperate, Inuyasha came up with yet another idea. He came back to the window and said

"Oh, hey there, Jack. Why don't you say hi to the guys over there?" He moved Jack's detached arm out a little to make it look like he was next to him.

"Hey, everyone!" He said in the best impression of Jack he could, waving Jack's arm at everyone.

"Sweet Rabies, look, it _is _Jack!" Mavis said.

"Hey Jack, how about we show everyone our new secret handshake?" Inuyasha asked 'Jack'. Fortunately, he had been able to get out Jack's staff, so he was able to make it look like he and Jack were shaking hands.

"Gimme five!" As he high-fived Jack's hand, the Tazelwurm peered suspiciously at him.

"There's something strange going on here."

"We're good now." Inuyasha kept trying to convince the others.

"Yeah, we're friends!" He said in 'Jack's' voice. "How about a hug?" He made Jack's arm clap him on the shoulder then laughed awkwardly

"Hey now, quit it!"

"See?" Wander said to Benson. "It is Jack! Now give back the lights, Benson!" He grabbed for the lights, but Benson held them out of his reach and turned back to Inuyasha.

"What're you trying to pull?"

"Nothing!" Inuyasha said, exasperated. Kagome screamed, and the other toys looked on with horror. Inuyasha was confused until he looked to his left and realized that he had accidentally revealed Jack's detached arm. Letting out a start, Inuyasha hid the arm behind his back, but the damage had been done. Mavis covered her mouth and made vomiting sounds.

"That's sick!" The Tazelwurm said with wide eyes.

"MURDERER!" Benson shouted.

"No, it's not what you think!" Inuyasha started to protest.

"You murdering, good-for-nothing…!"

"I didn't do this, I swear!" Inuyasha said.

"Save it for the jury!" Benson shouted. "I hope Vicky pulls your voice box out!" And with that, he dropped the lights, letting them fall along the edge of Vicky's house.

"No!" Inuyasha begged. "Don't leave, don't leave! You have to get us out of here!"

"Let's go." Benson said, shooting Inuyasha one final glare before walking off.

"Nothing to see here." The Tazelwurm added. "Get back to your lives, everyone. Show's over." Soon, everyone had left but Wander, who looked at Inuyasha, an extremely sad look on his face. After about a second, though, he started to walk off too.

"Wander!" Inuyasha pleaded. "Wander, come back! Wander, just listen to me!" Without another word, the Star Nomad reached up and pulled the blinds down, blocking his former best friend from view.

"Wander, no! Come back!" Inuyasha begged. But he knew it was hopeless. Now even Wander thought he was a murderer. And Kagome…

Letting out a defeated cry, Inuyasha slumped against the open window, crushed with hopelessness.


	14. The Mutants and the Rocket

**Disclaimer**: _I own my own imagination, and nothing more._

**Chapter Thirteen-The Mutants and the Rocket**

It was fair to say that this was the worst day of Inuyasha's life. He had been separated from his kid, his fellow toys thought that he had killed Jack out of jealousy, and both he and a clinically depressed Jack were stuck in Vicky's room.

_This couldn't get any worse._ Inuyasha was immediately proven wrong as he heard a familiar sound. He turned around to see a horrifying sight-the mutant toys were back, and they were surrounding Jack!

"Jack!" Inuyasha jumped down, still holding Jack's arm, and ran over to save him.

"Get away from him, you bastards!" The Bubbles-headed Koh doll turned around to face Inuyasha and, before he could move to attack her, she grabbed Jack's arm, trying to take it from him. But Inuyasha wasn't about to give up without a fight.

"Let go!" He shouted. "There's no way you're…!" Inuyasha was cut off, however, as Bubbles/Koh finally wrenched the arm away from him and crawled back to the other freaks. Inuyasha, who had been thrown back, saw the mutant toys doing…_something _to Jack. He wasn't able to see him, however, and a feeling of dread swept across him. Pulling himself up, he ran over to the mutants.

"He's still alive! Get your damn hands off him, you monsters!" One by one, Inuyasha pulled the mutant toys away from Jack to see that...he was back in one piece. Somehow, the mutants had managed to reattach his arm. Inuyasha's eyes widened in surprise.

"Huh? They fixed you?" He walked over to Jack, who was looking his arm up and down like he was afraid it might fall off again. Inuyasha grabbed Jack's fingers and shook his arm. It stayed in place.

"But-but they're cannibals!" Inuyasha said. "We saw them eat those other toys!" The mutant toys moved aside to reveal Kim and the Lizard, who were back on their proper bodies. The Randy Cunningham/skateboard then picked up Jack's staff, which was lying nearby, and tossed it to him.

Inuyasha stared at the twisted toys, letting it all sink in. They fixed Jack, they had fixed the other toys…

Of course. How could he be so blind? As freaky as these things looked, they were still toys. All a toy ever wanted was for a kid to play with them. These guys weren't monsters, they were just more of Vicky's victims. After what Inuyasha had seen her do to Tootie's dolls, he had a strong feeling some of these weren't even hers.

"Sorry about that." Inuyasha apologized, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. "I kinda thought you were gonna…well, eat him." Immediately, the toys scattered.

"Huh? Hey, where're you going?!" Inuyasha got his answer as he heard Vicky's mom calling

"Vicky?"

"Not now Mom, I'm busy!" Vicky shouted back as an answer.

"Vicky!" Inuyasha ran back to Jack and tried to drag him off. "Get up! Come on, use your legs!" Jack, however, was still as depressed as ever, and refused to move. Finally, Inuyasha gave up.

"Fine! Let Vicky trash you, but don't blame me!" He ran into a crate and managed to flip it over himself, hiding himself from view as Vicky came in. She held a box in her hands, psychotic smile in place.

"It came!" she cheered. "It finally came!" She laughed as she ran to her desk, setting the box down. Inuyasha peered through the crate to get a better look as Vicky ripped the tape off the box and tossed aside some packing peanuts to reveal…

"The Big One." The redhead pulled a rocket out of the box, admiring it for a few seconds before setting it on the desk to read the warnings on the side.

"Extremely dangerous. Keep out of reach of children." She chuckled to herself. "Cool." Vicky started looking around her room.

"Now then, what to blow up? Hey, where's that dog boy?" Inuyasha moved back a little, gritting his teeth to try and keep his fear back. Vicky's pink eyes scanned the room until they fell on the very crate Inuyasha was hiding under. A twisted grin crossing her face, she walked over to the crate and lifted it up to see-nothing.

_Huh? That's weird. I could've sworn I saw something._ Unaware to Vicky, Inuyasha was clinging to the top of the crate, trying his hardest not to fall and reveal himself. As Vicky continued looking around, she took a step forward and accidentally stepped on Jack, whose staff blinked as usual. A horrible new idea came into Vicky's mind.

"Hey, yeah!" She picked Jack up and put him and the crate on her desk. "It'll be way more fun to make Ice Boy here fly!" She then knelt down and grabbed her tool box, slamming it down on the crate. Inuyasha finally fell off, but fortunately, Vicky didn't see him. Reaching inside the box, she pulled out a roll of duct tape, and Inuyasha watched as she taped Jack to the rocket, letting out an evil laugh or two.

"Ha ha, yes!" Inuyasha's mouth fell open in horror. She was going to blow Jack up!

Mother Nature, however, had other plans, as thunder boomed outside, lightning flashing across the sky.

"Oh no!" Vicky said unhappily. "Aw, man!" She trudged across to the window, banging her forehead against the glass. Inuyasha resisted the urge to let out a sigh of relief. They were safe.

Vicky wasn't so quick to be deterred, though. Looking at the rocket, she made a motion with her hands like she was talking into a walkie-talkie.

"Vicky Russell reporting! Launch of the shuttle has been delayed due to adverse weather conditions at launch site!" She grabbed an alarm clock with Steven Universe's arm on it and wound it up.

"Tomorrow's forecast: sunny." She laughed to herself again, and, even though she was talking to herself, Inuyasha could imagine her smiling evilly at him as she said

"Sweet dreams."


End file.
